Ray Gasher M145Q
Ray Gasher M145Q is an Attack-type Beyblade that only appears in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime. It has never been released. It is owned by Enzo Garcia. Face Bolt: Gasher/Cancer II The Face on this Beyblade depicts Cancer, the fourth astrological sign in the Zodiac. The bolt shows the eyes and claws of a crab. Its Zodiac symbol is the Crab. Energy Ring: Gasher/Cancer *'Weight:' 3.0 grams The Gasher Energy Ring is completely circular and featured in Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Gasher CH120FS is of a brighter red, while the BB-55 Booster version is slightly darker. Both are identical in shape and weight. It shows the claws of a crab. Its 3-gram weight gives is good defense and stamina. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheels such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Ray also breaks after heavy use. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed. Ray is silver in color. Attack-Type Customization The ray fusion wheel can be used at its best with a low Spin Track Bey like, Metal Face Bolt Ray Striker 100RF/R2F. Mold Variations In a starter pack released by Tomy, the first mold of Ray had breakage problems. In response to this, Tomy fixed subsequent releases of Ray Striker which are less prone to breaking. The Hasbro release of Ray does not have the small hightlights of teal green as the Tomy releases include. The protrusions also appear to be more rounded. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: M145 (Move 145) *Height: 14.5 millimeters This part has a gimmick, as suggested by the name. By moving the Performance Tip, you can change the frequency of bounces and the position of the Performance Tip. This works well with the Quake Performance Tip. This Spin Track however, has very little spin capacity, and very poor Stamina, even thought it says it has 2 stamina on the stats. However, it has shown great combination with MS and HF. When the lock mechanism of the Track is broken, the Tip moves freely and makes it perform badly. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Quake This is indeed one of the least valuable parts of the beyblade. The Tip is cut diagonally so that the Bey can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, it provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Basically it's a cut-off WF. However, it is actually wider than WF. Attack: 6 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Gallery Metal Masters EP31.png|Ray Gasher in the anime. 2012-06-28 10.36.18.jpg|Ray Gasher (red coloured) 2012-06-28 10.36.47.jpg|Ray Gasher (side view) Trivia *This is the third Beyblade to use the M145Q combo, with Storm Capricorn M145Q being the first and Poison Scorpio M145Q being the second and Storm Aquario M145Q the third. *This Bey was never released, but if you have the right parts, you can make a custom Ray Gasher. *(Hasbro) To make an exact Ray Gasher, get Ray Serpent's spin track M145 because it is green and Ray. Then get Poison Scorpio M145Q's green Q tip. Get a Gasher energy ring and facebolt and paint it or dye it green with stickers. Now you have an exact customized Ray Gasher (Cancer) M145Q. *In the Metal Saga, the only characters to use Gasher beys are antagonists. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Attack Types Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Garcias Category:Unreleased Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Characters